1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a child's push chair of the type comprising two lateral chassis units interconnected by at least one transverse bracing member, the two lateral chassis units being deformable so as to enable the push chair to be folded up and unfolded.
2. Discussion of the Background
Push chairs of this type are already known in which the folding is controlled by a pushing action on a portion of the chassis integral with the handlebar and consequently capable of forming a push bar. During the movements of folding up and unfolding of the push chair, the push bar may slide parallel to the front underframe of the push chair via a sliding piece fixed close to the upper end of the front underframe. The link between the various elements forming each lateral chassis unit so as to ensure folding up and unfolding of the whole push chair, usually consists of a connecting rod articulated between the bottom end of the sliding push bar and a mid or lower zone of the rear underframe of the push chair. In this manner, a pressing action on the handlebar or push bar, after any immobilizing or locking members have been freed, causes the rear underframe to pivot about a hinge pin which may, for example, be integral with the abovementioned sliding piece, the two lateral chassis units being situated, after folding, in a compact position, all the wheels of the push chair having been brought together. In an alternative, it is also possible to reverse the positions of the respective hinge pins of the connecting rod and of the rear underframe so as to obtain, conversely, a separation of the wheels of the push chair from each other in the folded-up position of the push chair, but in the general plane of the whole folded-up chassis.
It will be possible to refer, by way of example, to a folding push chair of this type as described in French Patent Application 84 09 814 (AMPAFRANCE).